This proposal describes plans for the Thirteenth and Fourteenth Meeting of New Researchers in Statistics and Probability, a conference series sponsored by the Institute of Mathematical Statistics, to be organized by and held for junior researchers. The primary objective is to provide a much needed venue for interaction among new researchers. In contrast with large meetings, this conference will be restricted in size, with a target of 85-90 participants. Sessions will be followed by panel discussions and breaks to facilitate interactions. In 2010 the proposed conference will take place during July 27 - July 30, at the University of British Columbia, Vancouver, immediately precede the annual Joint Statistical Meetings (JSM) in Vancouver. Housing, meals, and conference facilities will be provided on campus. In 2011 it will take place from July 25 to July 29, in Miami, Florida. Participants will be statisticians and probabilists who have received their Ph.D. within the past five years or are expecting to receive their degree within the next year. Each participant will present a talk or poster. Topics will range across a variety of areas in statistical research from theory and methods to applications. Senior speakers will discuss topics of particular interest to new researchers. Panel discussions during the conference will cover the topics of journal publications, opportunities in statistics laboratories and industry, funding, mentoring, and teaching. Intellectual merit: The intellectual merit of this proposal is based on its human resource development. The professional development of new researchers is stimulated by promoting their interaction, creating networks of colleagues (which is usually difficult at a large meeting, such as the JSM). Participants present their work in a smaller, more controlled conference environment, maximizing their intellectual interaction and growth. Broader Impact: The broader impacts of this conference series include professional development for attendees and the encouragement of participation by under-represented groups. The primary goals of the conference are professional education of new researchers and to help create a network among these junior researchers, both are vital parts of professional growth. Women, minorities, and the disabled are explicitly encouraged to attend, and we have an established track record of attracting participants from these categories. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Statistical methods are used for collecting data, designing an experiment, analyzing data, and interpreting the results. In the study of public health we gather different types of data, and to analyze them and for making valid scientific conclusions from data we need proper statistical methods, more specifically biostatistical methods. There will be many talks and presentations on biostatistics with application to public health, which in turn enrich the research on public health.